Me and My gaurdian
by proxiesrule14
Summary: I never knew how much could change in such a short amount of time, or how much you could lose all in one morning, but I soon found out when I found a black and red streaked car in the junk-yard one day. My new life begins...now
1. to the junk-yard we go! prologue

**To the junk-yard we go! ~prologue~**

B-BEEP! B-BEEP! B-BEEP! B-  
My hand smashed down on the small silver alarm clock, permanently shutting the annoying noise off.  
I shift the large, fluffy dark purple comforter off my head and over my shoulders, glaring at the now silent silver machine. The bright green numbers read 7:15, and I simply groan; way too early. My head flops back down on the pillow and I shut my eyes once again, but snap them open once again as my red cased cell-phone buzzes on my night-stand.  
My eyes narrow as I reach a throbbing hand towards the Iphone, picking it up and flopping it on the pillow in front of me. I rub my eyes, re-adjusting them to the bright light. Once comfortable with the brightness, I swipe my finger across the screen, temporarily turning it on. A message popped up on the screen, and I saw it was from callie. 'Wakey wakey! you wanna hang out today? I got nothin' to do today, the shops closed, so ya wanna go to the junk-yard? we could go ravage some parts for that machine-thingy you were hoping to build!' there was a smiley face on the last part, so I knew she was begging.  
I sigh and pull back a piece of my brown hair and tuck it behind my ear. My fingers trail the small letters on the bottom of the screen. 'yeah, sure, why not.' I respond, the soft notification noise telling me it had sent the message. I set the phone back down onto the corner of the night-stand and yawned.  
I slowly sat up, rolling my shoulders to get them awake. My hair lolls over my eyes as I stand up, shuffling across the grey carpeted floor over to a rather large, white drawer. opening the third shelf I shuffle through it, finally pulling out a ripped pair of skinny jeans and a crimson red tank top.  
I change rather quickly, much to my own surprise. I walk over back to my bed and grab my boots, sitting down and putting them on as well. I stand once again, leaning back, smiling as a few satisfying pops reside from my back.  
Stroking a hand through my semi-clean hair, I grab a black hoodie and my phone, then slowly walk over to the door. I didn't even bother waking up thornly, she'd wake up on her own. I took my time getting down the stairs, keeping a weary eye out for either Kathy or jack, my foster parents.  
Un-fortunately, they stood in the living room, right in front of the door. Jack sat on the couch, his short choppy black hair framing his older face, while as Kathy stood next to the TV, her arms crossed over her chest, her blond hair falling down her back in a loose braid. Both pairs of eyes, green and hazel, focus on me.  
"where are you heading off to in such a hurry?" Kathy snapped at me, Jack nodding in approval.  
I shrug, jumping down the last few stairs and landing, mostly, gracefully. "I'm just gonna go hang out with callie, I thought you'd be cool with it." I answered smoothly, shoving my hands in my pockets.  
"you mean that trouble-maker callie? what? are you gonna go do drugs or something?" Jack barked at me, turning so he faced me. I roll my eyes and shake my head, walking over to the door.  
"no" I snarl back at him. "were gonna go shopping." That might've not been the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie either. I still had to look for things, I just wouldn't pay for them. Kathy waved her hand at me dismissively, a scowl on her face.  
"Fine, just get out of here!" She huffed, turning back to watch the news. With a final scowl towards her, I made my leave, but, if only I had know that would be the last time I saw her for a long while, I probably would've acted better towards her...


	2. sneaking in, and freaking out

I pedal casually down the road, not bothering to make any gestures to the people around me. I live in Oak Park Michigan, a small town about 11 miles from Detroit. It's a small town, not many people in the area I live in, but that was a good thing.  
Let me tell you some things about me. My name is Rachel Monroe, I'm 17, I have dark brown hair and light blue eyes. I've always been a loner, never willing to go by what society has told others to look like, that just wasn't me. My parents died when I was 14, so me and my sister thornly have had a lot of families. The Monroe's are the newest family, and frankly, not my favorite right now. Kathy, or Kathrine, has a major drinking problem, and Jack is simply Bi-polar, and always agrees with Kathy, no matter what.  
My hands grip the front brakes lightly as I draw nearer to the junk-yard, slowly passing the sign that says: 'Welcome To Oak Park!' I stick out my tongue at the sign, grinding to a halt a few feet away from the front gate, smiling as I see the pale blond girl leaning up against the cold wired metal of the fence. She looks up from her phone and smiles at me, standing up straight once again.  
I walk my bike up and lean it next to the gate, fixing my hair as I walk to her side.  
Callie chuckles and rolls her eyes, walking towards a hole in the fence just big enough for us to crawl through. "aww, c'mon, I didn't wake you up THAT early!" She leans over and grips the corner of the tattered fence, pulling it up and motioning me to go under.  
I gladly crawl through, standing on the other side and grabbing the corner, letting her go through as well. "you know i'm not a morning person!" I snicker, dusting off my knees with my hoodie sleeves. She does the same, standing up straight again and lightly shoving my shoulder. I stumble and smile, pushing her back just as gently.  
She rolls her eyes and walks over to a large pile of scrap metal, looking it up and down for a moment before walking off again. I roll my eyes and follow her, still smiling at our child-like stupidity. I look at another large pile of metal, which looked to be piled at least 3 stories high. I sigh and shake my head, nothing useful that I could see.  
I walk off to another pile, this one smaller then the last, and walk around it. Suddenly I'm blinded my something shining in the new morning sun, and I cover my eyes and move off to the side. Once I knew I was clear of the blinding light, I looked around for the cause.  
A gasp rips from my lips at what I saw, my eyes widening in pure happiness as I call for Callie.  
"Callie! you'll never believe what I found!" I screamed, a large smile spread across my face. She quickly ran up to my side, her eyes wide with shock as she saw what I saw.


	3. lost and found

It was amazing.  
It looked so new, except for the thick layer of dirt covering it's body.  
I walk closer to it, Callie following me. I stood in front of it. It was a dirty black color, red racing stripes flowing down the hood, and probably down the trunk as well. My fingers glide over the hood, the dust and dirt catching on my fingers, making the clean marks shine brightly in the light.  
It was really amazing.  
A few dents littered it's hood, but only if you looked very closely. I walked slowly around the side, my hand still tracing behind me. I noticed that the windows were tinted a darker color, so as a person could look out, but not in very easily. The rims of the tires were a tiny bit rusted, but still shone brightly.  
I heard a click as the passenger door opened. The car shifted side to side, and I could tell that Callie was inside the car. Suddenly the door shot open, the rear view mirror nailing me in the gut. I recoiled, holding my stomach and hunching over, backing away from the door as a laughing Callie crawled out of the car.  
"Not funny..." I huffed out, rubbing my sore stomach. She regained her posture and closed the door. She cackled and rolled her eyes, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"you should see the interior, it's so nice! who would've put this in the junk yard, it looks almost brand new!" she cooed, turning around and brushing a hand over the hood. I shrug, deciding to climb in and have a look for myself. Callie was right, the interior was nice. comfortable black leather covered seats, a black wheel, clean dashboard.  
My thumb glided over the button where the horn would be, an odd symbol glistening at me after the dust was gone. It was a silver colored face; a broad chin and triangle eyes. I shrug it off and continue to look at the car. The radio was newer, and a little more advanced then most cars.  
I jumped as the door slammed shut, my head whipping around to see if Callie were anywhere near it. I raise an eyebrow and tilt my head as I look around, Callie no where to be seen.  
"Callie, c'mon, it was a good joke, you scared me, now come out!" I called out, but no response came, no blond girl to be seen. Suddenly the back of the car was pushed down forcefully, my head reeling back so I could see. A gasp was ripped from my mouth, and I lean up into the wheel to keep away from the back glass window.  
Outside the back glass sat Callie, but she didn't look right. Instead of mellow green eyes I was so used to, they were a glowing red color, clearly shining through the dark glass, boring right at me. An in-human sounding growl came from her and I jumped, doing a death grip on the wheel.  
My eyes widened and flickered over to the radio as it sparked to life. 'cover your ears!' a male voice bellowed, and hesitantly I did so. The car's alarm blared loudly. Callie let out another in-human screech and jumped off the back, stalking closer to the window closest to me. I jumped once again as the seat belt flew across my chest and lap, the engine revving to life loudly. The wheel turned by itself, the stick flying into reverse.  
My head shot forward as the car shot back quickly, knocking Callie off her feet, probably not hurting her though. The Camaro screeched to a halt a few feet away from her as she got to her feet. She snarled, showing off rather long, sharp teeth, and started running towards the car. The stick turned back to drive, and just as she got close enough, the car flew by her, knocking her off her feet again.  
I scream as the gate gets closer to the hood, the engine revving in effort to go faster then it already was...


	4. being 'normal'

I screamed loudly.  
The car was getting very close to the ten foot tall wall, quickly.  
The radio flickered on loudly, the song 'The used' thrumming in my ears. The engine revved louder than ever, the speedometer hitting well over one hundred. With great ease, the dirty ford burst out from underneath the thick wire fence, screaching down a small dirt path before taking a sharp turn onto one of the main roads.  
My heart beat quickly, feeling almost as fast as the car had gone just a moment before. My finger-nails dug into the wheel tightly, a vice-like death grip that felt as if I were trying to grip sanity.  
The vehicle slowed down consistently, until it was a little above fifty-five. I eased back into the seat a bit, still stiff slightly as I shift in the strong, yet ever so comfortable seatbelt strapped across my chest. A soft, relieved sigh left my lips, my eyes closing for a moment as I gather my thoughts.  
The radio sparked to life after a second, my eyes shooting open as I stare at the radio, stupefied.  
"are-you alright?" The voice belonged to a male, and it sounded as if the person were actually sitting in the car with me. It was then that I noticed how the screen lit up a soft red color as the words came out. I gawked, unable to answer for a moment, terror, curiosity and awe paralyzed me.  
I took a small breathe and slowly nodded, my heart beating wildly in my ears.  
"w-...what are you?..." I breathed out, just barely above a whisper, but apparently the car heard what I said clearly by the soft chuckle that bounced out of the speakers.  
"I am called a Cybertronian, but you may call me whiplash." The voice, uhm, whiplash stated almost proudly.  
I tested the name out on my tongue, and it did kind of make sense in a way. The rapid movements in a seconds notice, the quickness in movement.  
I softly and slowly nod, my voice soft and weak somewhat from screaming for so long. "m-my name is Rachel..."  
"I know, I've heard of you before. you have a step-'mother' named Kathy, and a step-'father' named jack, you also have a 'sister' named thornly, right?" He asked with a soft chuckle.  
I slowly nodded, but gasped as realization finally dawned on me.  
"thornly! We have to go back! I have to check on her! Callie knows where I live, whatever happened to her, she might do something bad to my family!" My eyes were wide as I yelp, the car taking an immediate U-turn and jolting down the road, the opposite way as the way we started.  
We drove in silence, Whiplash somehow knew the way to my house perfectly...  
I nearly broke down into sobs at what I saw...  
My home was destroyed, some parts burning, the others simply burnt to a black color. Broken pieces of wood and glass shattered what used to be our lawn, the once large two-story house degraded to lay flat against the earth.  
A soft, muffled sob caught my attention, and my eyes snapped over to the small tree line near the house. Bright green eyes watched me back, full of tears and surprise.  
"Thornly!" I cried out, running over to her small form in an all out sprint.  
She was curled into a ball, but quickly jumped up and into my awaiting arms. She sobbed into my shoulder, and I softly drew soft circles in her back. She pulled away, wiping the tears away from her pink, puffy cheeks.  
"thorn, what happened?" I cooed, trying to stop my own tears from forming as I swiped a piece of her dark brown hair out of her eye.  
She sniffled. "Th-there were some big mean r-robot, th-they called themselves *hic* the d-d-decepticons. They b-broke the *hic* house, mom and d-dad were s-*hic* still inside. I hid in my h-hiding spot." she sobbed softly, then came back and wrap her arms tightly around my neck.  
I picked her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around my waist.  
I slowly start making my way back to whiplash, and I could feel thornly trying to use my hair to hide the sight of the house. Instead she turned around and looked where I was walking. The front door clicked open, as did the back, both swinging out. She peered closely at the car, seeing if she could see anyone in the driver seat, but of course there was none.  
"Ra-ra, how did that *hic* door do that?" her crying had ceased a bit, but I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was very tired.  
The radio crackled to life, the scanner readjusting so he could speak properly.  
"Rachel, we need to get out of here before they decide to return." He gently stated.  
I nod, setting the eleven year old on the ground by the back door. "okay, I really need you to listen. Do you remember how you used to have conversations with the car when you were younger, and how you always named it?" I asked gently. She nodded.  
"well, let's just say, that that kind of happened. His name is whiplash, and he's going to help us, but I need you to be strong okay, little rose? we're gonna make this right again." I cooed softly.  
She looked back at the dirty black car, giving the door a small hug before quietly crawling in, laying down on the cars bench, sleep taking over her eyes. The door closed, and I climbed in in the drivers seat.  
The rear-view mirror tilted itself down to look at the small girl, a small smile on her tear stained face, her eyes slowly closing. "thank you, Mr. lash..." her gentle voice was the last thing that escaped as she quickly fell asleep. A seatbelt snaked gently around her.  
The car shuddered before slowly making it down the driveway. "aww!~" he cooed. "she's so nice!"  
I smile and nod, a yawn wracking my body for a moment, and I can feel my eyes slowly lower. The radio chuckled, a grey seatbelt gently keeping me in place as we drove.  
'so, this is my "normal" life now, being hunted down, having my family taken from me...I'll make those..."decepticons" pay...' my thoughts blurred as I fell asleep just as quickly as thornly had.


	5. Welcome to our new home

"Wake up..."  
A small hand lightly shakes my shoulder.I shift and knock the hand away, trying to get comfortable and fall back asleep.  
"Wake up Rachel!" A male voice this time barked at me, my 'bed' moving side to side, making my body thrash around. I growl and snap my eyes open, quickly remembering all the things that had happened, and where I was. I angrily glare at the dash board, then give a dangerous glance at the small hand still placed on my shoulder.  
"Whiplash told me to wake you up, but when you didn't wake up for me, he decided to do it." Thornly smiled innocently up at me with her still bloodshot emerald green eyes. I roll my eyes and yawn, shifting forward in the seat to give the dashboard a light smack.  
"Hey, what was that for?" The radio chuckled at me. I groan and stretch my arms, bending them just enough so I didn't smack the roof with my elbows. "What's so important that you had to give me whiplash?" I huff, stretching out on the passenger seat.  
"Hey, that's my name, don't wear it out!" Whiplash chuckled, changing lanes almost as if he knew what he was doing, all except for not putting his blinker on, and being aggressively honked at from behind us. "I just wanted to show you where we were going!"  
I sit up, resting my hands against my back as I lean up against the back-rest, peering out the window, just barely catching a glimpse of a sign as it flew by us: 'welcome to Detroit'.  
My eyes widened. 'Detroit?' I thought. 'Why Detroit? Of all the places in the united states, why Detroit?' I decided to make my thought reality.  
"Why Detroit Whiplash?" I asked, tilting my head to see if I had read the song right. Another sign passed: "Detroit Welcomes you!' Yup, I read right.  
"Because I thought that would be the safest place away from where you were living before, so the Decepticons didn't come back to find you." For a split second, he sounded over-protective, but I shook off the feeling by nodding. I sit back once again, thinking for a moment before speaking again.  
"Uh, hey Whip? Can I ask you some questions?" I ask softly. The engine purrs softly in response, so I suppose that would've been a yes. "How old are you?" Thornly pipes up behind me, making me jump and accidentally kick the underside of the dashboard.  
"Well" Whiplash cooed softly, sounding gentle for Thornly. "I'm about seventeen stellarcycles from being created, but in your time line, that would be at least seventeen years." I could practically feel Thornly smile as she heard how old he was.  
She laughs, pointing between me and the dashboard. "Oh man! You and Rachel are old!"  
I recoil in my seat and growl, the radio clicking a bit.  
"I'M NOT OLD!" We both yelled at the same time. There was a pregnant pause for a moment, before we all burst out laughing.  
Finally after about five minutes, we all calmed down, until nothing was left until a calm silence divided by us, no noise except for Whiplash's engine giving off a soft purr sound. I took a deep breath and sighed, looking out the window at the passing scenery, the trees slowly dissipating until a large, high tech city swamped us on all sides. I smile as I feel Thornly's head creep over my shoulder, taking in the same scene I was.  
"welcome home..." Thornly whispered to me, sighing softly and yawning before slinking back down into the bench seat.  
"Welcome to our NEW home..." I sigh, resting my arms on my head.


End file.
